The Chain That Binds Us
by dreamer1483
Summary: Bella and Jasper went through hell to be together and seemed to have finally got their happily ever after. Its 17 years later and their daughter Peyton falls in love with a boy. But who is he and what could this mean for their happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is guys the first chapter to the sequel to Unbreaking! Let me know what you think! A little shout out to Gleemylove who helped me figure out the basic outline of this story, but as you all know, that can change! Speaking of…A minute to yell at my lovely Gleemylove: Update some of **_**your**_** stories sheesh! Haha. Anywho…on with the first chapter!**

**Aphrodite Meets Adonis**

**Peyton P.O.V**

"Peyton, come on sweetheart you're going to be late for school!" I heard my mother call from the bottom of the stairs. I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran down the stairs where she and Landon were waiting, greeting my mother with a kiss on the cheek. I looked a lot like my mother. I had her petite but strong build, her silky, chocolate waves, and her fiery personality as Daddy puts it and yes, I realize I am seventeen years old but my dad will always be my daddy.

Everyone says I'm basically a replica of my mom except I had Daddy's crystal blue eyes. The same went for my twin brother Landon, except he was the spitting image of Daddy, save his chocolate brown eyes like my mom. He had Daddy's tall and lean but muscular build, and dirty blonde hair that was long enough where it sometimes fell in front of his eyes.My brother is tenderhearted and caring but fierce and blunt when he needs to be, I'm the same way, just a little more on the blunt side.

"Finally jeez sis, you take forever." Landon rolled his eyes, smiling and playfully nudged me with his shoulder.

"I do not!" I protested but smiled back at my brother.

"Alright you two cut it out and come on or I'm making you walk." My mother said with fake sternness in her voice. "Boy cannot I not wait for your dang car to be fixed. I'm your mother not a taxi service." My mother teased.

"Well that's what happens when you make me and Landon share a car and genius over here hits a parked car." I said pointing to my brother. My mother just shakes her head and laughs while my brother pouts.

"Yeah well I see that now. I still don't see how you managed that. I swear you're worse than me driving your dad's car." My brother and I both laughed. My mom hated Daddy's car because it was a stick shift. She says it's been her sworn enemy ever since the day Daddy first made her drives it home from school. I really did love my mom. She and I had a no secrets; a no judgment relationship and I loved it. She was probably the most down to earth mom I had ever met besides my Aunt Rosalie. I guess that's what happens when you have kids and get married so young, you tend to be more understanding. She got married when she was seventeen and had my brother and me only a few weeks after her eighteenth birthday. I could never imaging getting married right now, let alone what she had to go through just to be with Daddy. My mother had told me countless stories while growing up but her and Daddy's fight to be together was my favorite hands down.

We pulled up to school and I saw my cousin Colton waiting for us by the stairs that lead up to the high school.

"Oh Peyton, your Aunt Rosalie is going to pick you up from soccer because I don't get out of work until six and the boys have an away game." My mom said to me, as I was about to shut the door.

"Okay, sounds good." I smiled, shut the door and headed toward my cousin and brother. Colton was only about 5 months younger than us and had a strong muscular build like my Uncle Emmett but had my Aunt Rosalie's soft, golden hair which barely touched his ears and her sparkling green eyes. He was sporting his blue away jersey just like Landon and the rest of the Varsity boy's soccer team. Some people who didn't know them might speculate that they were only the co-captains of their team because Daddy and Uncle Emmett were the coaches, but the captains were actually chosen by the team and being that my brother and Colton were the best players on the team and not jerks, they were unanimously elected. On the girl's side, my best friend Angela Weber and I are the captains. Angela is a shy and quiet girl with light brown hair and soft brown eyes but she is aggressive while collected on the field as opposed to my just generally aggressiveness. She is the calm to my raging, the ice to my fire. Our personalities complement each other perfectly. That's what makes us perfect co-captains.

"So Peyton, excited for that Calc test?" Colton asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I groaned causing both Colton and Landon to laugh.

"You know I hate Calc."

"Doesn't everybody?" Angela asked coming up next to me and linking her arm through mine.

"Not Landon over here. Math and Science are just 'his thing'" I snickered making air quotes when I said _his thing_. It was true. While I preferred English and History, my brother preferred Math and Science. I just didn't get it.

"That's because he's a nerd." Angela teased while my brother grumbled he was not a nerd causing both Angie and I to laugh. There was always this weird little flirtation between her and Landon but I didn't mind. If one day they both got their heads out of their asses and decided that they liked each other, I'd actually be kind of happy. I know that sounds weird, being happy your twin brother and best friend would want to be together but it just isn't weird to me. The first bell rang loudly through the hall and my brother groaned as we shut our lockers.

"History here I come." He grumbled.

"I'll see you after class okay?" Angela smiled to me and I nodded watching her walk towards history with my brother.

"Earth to Peyton!" Colton said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh what?" I said confused. I guess I zoned out, a common occurance. Colton just laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on Cuz, we're going to be late to Sociology then Mr. Purt is going to chew us a new one." He laughed guiding me towards our joint Sociology class. Due to Mr. Purt's dumb and archaic assigned seating, I sat in the back at a table by myself since my last name was Whitlock while Colton sat at a table closer to the front next to Lauren Mallory, a fake blonde bimbo cheerleader who was always trying to get into his pants. I snickered when he sent me a pleading look as she shamelessly started to flirt with him again.

It was about ten minutes into class and I was doodling in my notebook when I noticed that Mr. Purt had stopped his lecture and the class had gone strangely silent. I glanced up from my notebook and gasped to myself looking at the impossible incarnation of perfection that had caught the attention of the room. His short black hair barely reached his deep southern sun kissed face. His dark eyes were rimmed with an unattainable mystery. His cut jaw that supported his perfectly pouted lips, added to his almost inhuman perfection. He looked so familiar but I couldn't place it. I had definitely never seen him in my life, I would have remembered this Adonis-like creature but something in my head screamed I knew him somehow. He smiled at the teacher, revealing a set of gleaming white teeth that screamed cynical shark and playful puppy at the same time.

His approximate 6'1 height supported his athletic build perfectly. His toned chest and arms banded with muscle seemed to be restricted by his fitted black t-shirt. On his left arm, from just above his elbow up to where it could no longer be seen under his sleeve, was a thick black tribal design. The only flaw to be found was a small, oblong shaped scar on his left forearm. His smooth hands waited patiently at his side. Though his voice was deep with authority, he spoke with a calming ease. The boy, no, not boy, the man, I guessed as he looked about eighteen or nineteen, just oozed sex appeal.

Mr. Purt motioned to the empty seat next to me and the sex-on-a-stick nodded. As he glided towards me his posture was up straight and proud, more like a distinguished man of forty than a wet-footed man of eighteen or nineteen. He locked eyes with me as he drew closer, his expression collected and amused.

He sat down and immediately turned to me, hand extended. "I'm Cade Clearwater."

**So hate it? Love it? A little of both? Let me know what you think and if you want to read more! As I mentioned before this story will mostly likely stay in just Peyton and Bella's POV's because its really about them and past meeting future! Review, Question, Comment! =)**


	2. Stupid Cupid

**Thank you so much for all the story alerts, comments, and love that this has gotten! I wasn't sure how it was going to be received but you all seem to like it so far…So here's the second chapter! I own nothing but the original characters and plot. Yes, sorry one mister Cade Clearwater is mine! Haha! To my love, Gleemylove…well you kept falling asleep on me so I couldn't even bounce ideas off you so this chapter is a bit of a surprise to you for once! =) On with the chapter!**

**Stupid Cupid**

I stared at him for a second before I regained some semblance of composure.

"I…uh…Peyton Whitlock." I smiled taking his outstretched hand. Smooth, Peyton, real smooth. He smiled back, his fingers gliding across my skin as we let go causing heat to seep into my cheeks. A throat being cleared at the front of the room caused me to snap back to reality. I turned to see Mr. Purt glaring at us. I shifted uncomfortably and smiled apologetically at the teacher, who sent us one more glare before turning back around to keep writing on the chalkboard. I glanced at Cade who just rolled his eyes with a sexy smirk and I felt blood pool in my cheeks again. Oh heavens, I am in trouble.

I continued to sneak glances at Cade through the curtain of my dark brown waves, blushing when I saw him glancing at me and smirking. I had gotten a question look from my cousin Colton also which I quickly shrugged off and continued doodling in my notebook. When the bell rang to end class I practically shot out of my seat trying to get far away from the new mystery man that I found captured my attention so thoroughly.

"Peyton!" I heard his silky voice call right before a strong, and slightly rough hand, calloused hand grips my shoulder gently. I stopped and turned sheepishly, locking eyes with those dark orbs that made my heart skip. I was about to speak when the one and only head slut herself Lauren Mallory and her second-in-command slut Jessica Stanley emerge next to him, raking their eyes appreciatively over his body and smiling brightly.

"Hi, Cade right? I'm Lauren Mallory and this is Jessica Stanley." She giggles in her high pitched, whiney voice. My mood quickly shifts from shy to annoyed. I raise one eyebrow at Cade's hand that is still lingering on my shoulder as Lauren desperately tries to hold his attention. I feel a odd sensation bubble up inside of me as Lauren's perfectly manicured hand wraps around his muscular bicep as she continues to shamelessly flirt. I press my lips in a hard line trying to suppress a grimace. Cade's eyes keep switching to me as he tries to listen to Lauren jabber on, his hand still has yet to move from my shoulder. I decided that enough was enough and I lightly jerked my shoulder free of his grasp and walked away, fighting the urge to turn around to look at him.

Turns out I had Calculus with Cade to but I chose to completely ignore his presence and took my seat next to Colton. I know it seems childish but I just met Cade this morning and I already felt inexplicably drawn to him. Angela, Landon and Colton all noticed something was up at lunch but I told them I was just tired. I didn't even know what was going on with me let alone explain it to anyone else. For the rest of the day I sat in my classes pretending to pay attention while my mind tried to maul over what was going on with me. It was a dangerous feeling, one I do not wish to encounter or even comprehend what it meant.

The last bell rang and I hurried down to the locker room to get changed from soccer, trying to avoid all possible run-ins with Cade. I almost made it out onto the safety of the field when I stupidly let my eyes sweep the parking lot and caught the gaze of Cade leaning against a forest green Chevy truck with Lauren and Jessica talking animatedly in front of him. He held my gaze, his features otherwise stoic. I turned away and resigned myself to getting lost in practice. Soccer was easy, like breathing to me. Unlike what happened when my eyes connected with Cade's dark, soulful orbs.

Aunt Rose and I had just settled at the kitchen table, her with the invoices from her clothing store and a beer and me with my homework and a bottle of root beer when the front door to my house slammed open followed by the sound of hooting and hollering.

"Sounds like they won." Aunt Rose giggled and rolled her eyes. I swear she looks like she's still 18 when she does that. I nodded and laughed with her.

"Rosie? Peyton? You here?" I heard my Uncle Em boom from I'm guessing the foyer.

"In the kitchen." Aunt Rose called back and sighed. "Looks like we're not getting any of this done anytime soon." She said motioning to the work splayed out in front of us.

"Hey babe!" Uncle Em beamed leaning down to kiss Aunt Rose's cheek. "Heya Lil Pey." I smiled and playfully swatted his hand as he ruffled my hair. Uncle Em was the only one who ever got away with doing it and he knew it. He had been calling me Lil Pey since I was a baby and saw no need to stop as I got older. He said that since I had gotten my mother's height I would always be little to him and that he didn't have a daughter of his own to tease so to get used to it.

"Where's Daddy?" I asked as Uncle Em helped himself to the fridge like he always did.

"He's on the phone with the garage. I think yours and Landon's car is ready to be picked up." Not even a minute later Daddy appeared in the doorway to the kitchen with a bright smile on his face.

"That it is. Hey baby." He smiled at me as he snatched the sandwich out of Uncle Em's hand and took a bite. Uncle Em huffed as Daddy grinned smugly taking another bite.

"Children. I swear. You two are worse than Landon and Colton." Aunt Rosalie sigh and rolled her eyes just as the previously mention pair came rolling through the door wrestling.

"Or not." I giggled as Aunt Rose put down her beer and sighed again.

"Colton and Landon! Knock it off or take it outside! Jasper and Emmett, if you keep eating you're going to lose your appetite for dinner tonight and then Bella is going to have your heads when she gets home." I giggled again as both Uncle Em stopped mid-bite and put the chips they had just take out of the bag down on the counter. My mother was a forced to be reckoned with when she was angry, especially if Daddy and Uncle Em ruined their appetites on junk, which they had a tendency to do. As if right on cue my mother's voice sounded throughout the foyer.

"Jasper and Landon Whitlock! Why is there mud and soccer equipment strewn across my foyer? And you better not be in the kitchen snacking on junk!" Aunt Rose and I giggled as all four of the males in the room stopped what they were going, fear painted across their faces before snapping into action. My brother and Colton quickly wiped the mud from the kitchen floor as Daddy and Uncle Em hid all evidence of their little snack. My mother rounded the corner, eyebrows raised and hands poised on her hips. She started laughing with Aunt Rose and I as the males all froze again, mid-task.

"Uh hey darlin'. How was work?" Daddy asked feigning innocence which caused us to laugh harder. His accent always came out thicker when he was sucking up to Mom.

"It was okay. Did you guys win?" She asked settling down in the seat between Aunt Rose and I.

"Yeah we did Mom! You should have seen it! Tie-breaker at literally the last second. Best goal our team has ever gotten." My mom nodded and murmured her congratulations proudly at my brother. She turned to me and asked how my day was and how practice was. I shrugged and told her it was okay, nothing special. She gave me a look like she knew something was up but before she could ask anything Daddy piped up saying that Peter had called and that our car was ready to be picked up.

"Oh okay good!" My mother smiled. "Why don't you and Emmett take the boys and Peyton to pick it up while Rose and I make dinner." Daddy nodded and we all headed out to pile into my father's prized 1999 Mustang Cobra that he's had since before Landon and I were born, successfully sticking me between two muddy and sweaty soccer players. Gross.

When we got to the garage, I practically dove out of the door as fast as I could causing everyone to laugh.

"I am driving the car home!" I said wiping the not dried mud from my jean shorts. Landon started to protest when Daddy cut in.

"Landon, let your sister drive the car home. She just had to be squished between you and Colton after a soccer game, a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone." He laughed as my brother smirked and nodded. Uncle Peter came out of the garage at that point to talk to Uncle Em and Daddy.

"My new mechanic is bring it around right now. He's young but incredibly skilled." Uncle Peter beamed. I interrupted and politely if I could use his restroom. "Of course sweetheart, you know where it is." He beamed at me causing me to smile back, Uncle Peter's smile was contagious. Mom said its always been that way, even when he was being an ass. I finished up in the bathroom and wasn't paying attention as I exited and found myself crashing into a strong, muscular wall. I went to apologize but the words died in my throat as my eyes connected with those gorgeous, knee-weakening dark orbs.

'I…uh…excuse me." I mumbled and went to move around him but his sexily calloused hand caught my upper arm. I looked at his hand and them back up at his face. He had a grease stain on his right cheek and I swear I might have turned into putty on the floor if he wasn't holding my arm.

"Peyton…about earlier in the hall…" He started but I didn't really want to hear it. I didn't really like this power he seemed to have over me but if I heard anything about him and Lauren Mallory I just might break.

"Don't worry about it. She's a very…_captivating _person." I said. Was that jealously in my voice? This was getting ridiculous. Cade shifted from foot to foot seemingly nervous.

"I…I was going to ask you to come out to dinner or something before she interrupted me." He said shyly so unlike the person he portrayed himself to be this morning in class.

"But…but you just met me. Like this morning, for five minutes." I stuttered not really believing this was happening.

"I know but I don't know. I really want to get to know you Peyton." He said reaching out and brushing a stray strand of hair out of my face. Before I could even respond I heard my brother and cousin loudly approaching causing me to groan.

"Heya Peyton. Dad sent us to see what was taking you so long." Landon smirked and eyed Cade pointedly.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us?" My cousin asked whilst smirking. I sighed and glared at my brother and cousin. They had to choose now to show up!

"Cade, this is my brother Landon and my cousin Colton. Landon, Colton, this is Cade. He just transferred into our school this morning." I said still glaring at my brother and cousin.

"Oh yeah, right. You're in our Calc class right?" Colton asked as if it just dawned on him. I rolled my eyes.

"Landon, Peyton, Colton! What's taking so long?" Daddy's voice boomed as he entered the shop with Uncle Em. Another groan escaped my lips. Daddy and Uncle Em spotted Cade's close proximity to me and their eyes narrowed.

"Who's this Lil Pey?" Uncle Em asked as Daddy agreed and slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"Cade Clearwater sir. I apologize, it's a little dirty, I've been working." Cade said extending his hand toward my father. My father nodded and took Cade's hand.

"Jasper Whitlock, Peyton's father. This guy here is her uncle, Emmett McCarty." Cade smiled slightly and mumbled a 'nice to meet you' as he shook Uncle Em's hand. "You must be Peter's new mechanic. You just transferred into the high school correct?"

"Yes, sir." Cade nodded.

"You play soccer?" Uncle Em asked and I had to suppress another groan.

"Not anymore. I used to but I haven't had the time. Defense mostly." My eyes lit up as he spoke. He was a defender like me! Focus Peyton, you need to get everyone far away from Cade as possible.

"Ah well, stop by a practice if you can. Show us what you can do" Daddy said pulling my closer to his side. I blushed at Daddy's protective nature.

"I will sir but I really should be getting back to work…" Cade said shifting his feet again. "I'll see you in Sociology Peyton." He smiled tightly and walked away towards the back of the shop. I groaned fully embarrassed by my protection detail. I grabbed the car keys out of Daddy's hands and dashed off toward the car with their laughter trailing behind me.

**Oh no poor Peyton! Have all four of them pull the protective card! Hmm…sounds like someone is falling hard and fast for a certain tall, dark, and handsome! Haha. Next chapter is Bella's POV. Let me know what you think! I love to hear it! Review, Comment, Question!**


	3. Me is Caveman

**I know its been a really long time since I've updated this and for that I apologize. I had some it written but I didn't really know where I wanted this chapter to go. I still don't know if I like it but yeah…A little shout out to Gleemylove and to all my other readers who read and review or add them to alerts. I'm sorry if I didn't respond to some of the comments of last chapter I will do better to review them all next time! Without further ado, chapter 3!**

**Me is Caveman**

**Bella POV**

I heard the front door slam with an angry huff then reopen again filling the room with the obnoxious laughing of my son and my nephew. I looked at Rosalie, both of us sighed. What did they do now? Peyton plunked herself down at the kitchen table with another loud huff.

"Auntie Rosalie why couldn't you have had a girl and I be an only child."

"Because your Uncle Emmett and your father's testosterone and pride levels are way to high to have only girls. Rose snickered. I laughed and rolled my eyes, so did Peyton.

"What did they do now Pey?" I asked, bringing my daughter of chocolate milk. It seemed to be the only thing could cheer her up no matter her age or the situation. Well that and barbeque chicken but the chocolate milk would do. She took the glass from me and smiled a little.

"Just being their normal jerk brother and cousin selves…" I raised my eyebrows for her to continue. She sighed and started swirling the milk around in her cup. "A new student transferred in today and we just ran into him at the garage." Peyton blushed. I smirked a little, this was big. I could feel it.

"Oh! A boy? Bella a boy! Do tell!" Rose giggled and scooted closer to Peyton. Peyton and I chuckled at Rose's antics.

"Yes a boy Auntie Rose. Anyway he got seated next to me in Civics and Musical Theater, he's a senior-"

"An older boy!" Rose squealed "Is he gorgeous? I bet he's gorgeous! Details girl!"

"Rose! Let her talk!" I giggled.

"Yes! Absolutely! Tall, dark, and handsome gorgeous!" Peyton gushed, practically glowing. I knew this was big.

"Oh I like!" Rose grinned.

"Yeah but apparently he's going to be working for Uncle Peter's garage and we ran into him there…" Peyton faded out and looked back down at her near empty glass of chocolate milk. Rose and I waited on the edge of our seats like two kids on Christmas.

"And?" Rose prompted after a minute of silence.

"It was horrible!" Peyton gushed suddenly . "We were just casually talking and I think he was going to ask me out-"

What's so horrible about that? Last time I checked dates with tall, dark, and handsomes are a good thing." Rose said confused. I playfully hit her arm and gave her a look that said 'let her finish', then smiled at Peyton so she would continue.

"Well like I said I thought he was going to and then Thing 1 and 2 came up being all 'who's this Peyton' and protective brotherly which then of course caught the attention of Daddy and Uncle Emmett so of course Cade said he should get back to work being new and all. Mom, It. Was. Horrible." She said putting her face in her hands. The remainder of her chocolate milk all but forgotten next her on the table. Rose and I locked eyes, the same glint in both of ours before bolting from the kitchen table and into the foyer.

"Jasper Austin and Landon James Whitlock!" I yelled at the same Rose screamed "Emmett Marcus and Colton Tanner McCarty!"

"Yeah Mom?" We heard our boys chime together from upstairs as our husbands chorused a "Yes Darlin'" and a "Yeah Babe?" from Jasper's office.

"Get to the foyer now!" Rose and I yelled together as Peyton came out of the kitchen and stand behind us snickering.

The boys all hurriedly piled into the room in front of us. Rose and I glared at them, our hands on our hips.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" Jasper asked laying his accent on thick hoping to placate me while being the first to test the water and stepping towards me.

"Don't you Darlin' me mister! You know what's wrong! You four oafs went all caveman on your daughter!" I practically growled still glaring. Jasper gulped and took a step back towards the other three. That's right babe, be afraid, be _very_ afraid.

"If Peyton wants to talk to a boy, she is allowed to talk to him _without _the interference of her pesky brother and cousin and her overprotective father and uncle. Do you understand me? Rose asked, her voice ice cold, leaving no room for argument. The four just nodded.

"Good! Now go!" I said making a shooing motion with my hands. The three of us chuckling as the boys scattered out of the room.

"Now, tell us more about this delicious Cade guy." Rose grinned slinging an arm around Peyton's shoulders. We all laughed as we headed back into the kitchen to finish dinner and hear about this new boy.

…*…*…*…*…

I was just finishing getting ready for bed when Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips on my neck. I almost melted at his touch but then remembered I was supposed to be mad at his caveman behavior and stepped away from his embrace.

"Come on Darlin', you're not still mad at me are you?" He smirked in his sexy southern accent that he knew weakened my knees along with my defenses.

"Jasper, you went all caveman on your daughter. She's beautiful, she's going to have boys interested in her. You CANNOT scare them all off! And neither can your son, nephew or my damn brother! You remember what it was like for us." I said, my voice suddenly softer as I turned my body away from him. "I don't want that for her. I know she's your little girl but I want her to be as happy as humanly possible and I want us to support her every step of the way. And if Cade makes her happy then damn it you four Neanderthals will NOT interfere!" I said turning back to him.

"I know Darlin', I'm sorry. I'll try to behave myself and tune down my protective side, I promise. I just want my girls safe." He smiled wrapping his arms around my middle again.

"I know baby, I know." I sighed and snuggled into his chest. He ran his fingers up and down my back, instantly calming me. I leaned back to and stretched up on my toes to land a heated kiss on his lips.

"I love you so Jasper." I breathed against his lips when we pulled back for air.

"I love you too Bella, so much." He smiled.

**I know it was very short, I'm sorry! I'll do better next time I swear but I had a mind block on this chapter but I really wanted a chapter in Bella's POV. Read, Review, Question, Comment! I love to hear it all. And for all of you who read Golden Sun, the next chapter should be up by Tuesday if all goes according to plan! =)**


	4. Authors Note

So I know I haven't updated this story in forever and that's honestly because it wasn't receiving a whole lot of positive attention so I didn't think it was really worth continuing. If you want me to continue, just let me know. I'll update if there's some interest in it, even if its just one or two of you. If there's no interest in it, I'm not going to waist my time posting it on here.

So let me know guys! =)

Dreamer1483


End file.
